


On the Needy Side

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Job, Bondage, Dom/sub, Fisting, Ghost Appendages, Hand Job, M/M, Skull Fucking, Threesome, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your brother isn't enough, an unlikely candidate has to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Needy Side

**Author's Note:**

> I mixed up a lot of requests as you can see. Hope it's still enjoyable.

"Please, give me more," sobbed Papyrus, trying to peek from under his blindfold. He gasped as he felt bony hands spread apart his legs, embarrassed at how interlude naked he was. With vines holding his wrists hostage, he had no choice but to endure the wetness of a tongue along his cock. "Sans, no..."

Sans could tell Flowey had broken down his brother, but still the pride of wanting to be pure was among the lanky bones. "I'll tell him to fuck you hard in front of me. How about that?" He chuckled as the ghost cock dribbled down the stream of spit he left behind. Pumping the dick, he made a motion with his head for Flowey.

The demented plant clicked his tongue, "Say it before I make him spray it." Vines started to form together into a cock shape as he bore his eyes into the chubby skeleton.

Gulping at the stretchy girth, Sans eventually said, "Flowey, I think you're pretty 'punny', but really, is there any better way to say I want you to 'bone' my brother?"

Papyrus gave a curt nod, showing this was alright. "Please let me see at you, Sans," whined Papyrus as he felt the thickness start to slide up into his bones, "Please? Please, I beg of you! It's so big, and I'm about to...!" He felt the blindfold get slapped off his head with a vine, the shock making Papyrus fall forward so his upper body landing in Sans' arms from his height. 

"I've got you, bro," cooed Sans, licking tears away as he noticed the vines parting to make sure and fill every inch they could, spilling out slightly. The noises and look his brother had made him stain the front of his shorts. "Oh shit, why do you have to be so hot?" He dropped Papyrus down, holding the torn vine binds up so Papyrus could nuzzle and lap at his constrained ghost erection. "Fuck..."

Papyrus looked around, blushing hard as he used his teeth to tug down the basketball shorts. He gathered saliva on his tongue, dragging it up before he stopped to sob more. "So good," he barely got out, eyes blurring as he found his body start to vibrate. 

"More!" Snapped Sans, getting greedy and bringing the face down so he could pound away into the eye socket. The skeletons moaned loudly, making Flowey pause to watch in amazement at how disturbing but exciting the visuals became.

Cum splurted from the mouth as Papyrus did his best not to drool it out. He licked his teeth, his unoccupied eye hole growing a drowsy look. "Sans," he coughed, sounding so lovestruck it killed the pause Flowey allowed him.

"Idiots! Brothers so in love they come to a flower for some extra fun? How cheesy and disgusting can you get?" He smacked Papyrus' ribcage with a vine, licking his lips at the yelp, "But I do love me some tall types."

Papyrus was brought back up to kiss his brother slowly, tongue used more when his hollow body was used as a means to get off by the flower. "I'm so close," he cried, sniffling and moaning at how full he was. 

Sans didn't care he got his own blue cum in his mouth during their kisses. He merely cared about helping his brother achieve something in such a sensual state. "You gonna cum?" Sneered Sans, knowing how Papyrus loved getting bossed around in times like this.

"Yes!" Papyrus offered, eyes wide and alert as his rib were tickled by precum.

Sans chuckled, scraping his teeth along the neck, "Mm, you better fucking hold it, or I might have to take matters into my own hands."

That got Papyrus to cum harder than he originally would have. "Really?" He panted, closing his eyes before he felt a hand grab him by the chin, making him stare back up pitifully.

"You still haven't made Flowey satisfied. Fix it." He didn't catch Papyrus as he was dropped, scoffing for show and spitting near him on the ground. 

"I'm sorry," Papyrus breathed, getting up only to find the shoes were covered in dirt. "Sorry, again..."

"The Great Papyrus better prove he's worth shit, and lick my damn shoes clean." With hands stuck into his jacket pockets, Sans looked down at him emotionlessly. He'd be giving so many kisses and snuggles later, but he had to keep up his act to make Papyrus happy.

Flowey, meanwhile, slowly retreated his formed cock, letting it return to vines. Some weaved around the knees and neck to keep them there, loving the view of a bent over Papyrus. "Get to it," snapped the flower, cackling as he let lose vines onto the ass often. 

Panting and already getting hard again, he leaned in to lap at a shoe. It tasted like a spaghetti stain, but other than that, he hardly had an issue with it. Until he found himself dragged back, he gladly made one of the shoes spotless.

Flipped around, The Great Papyrus was eye level with Flowey, shivering when he felt a leaf stroke his face. "What now?" He breathed, drool dripping by the plant.

Flowey tapped his face a bit for show, "What should be next? Ooh, I know, make an asshole, and get screwed again while you bathe me with that tongue of yours."

Growing a blush to a nearly steaming temperature, Papyrus nodded and gasped when he conjured a hole more easily than usual.

"Beg for it!" Hissed Flowey, looking to Sans, winking to cause the other brother embarrassment as well.

Papyrus had his wrists unbound, giving him a rush as he grasped at the ground, "Please, brother! Stick your cock in my ass, and make it feel so good. I need you so much! I love it, I love it, I l-!" Papyrus cut himself off, gagging as he felt his brother's hand shove into the hole. "Why...?"

"Damn, I just wanted to make sure you were stretched. Excuse me!" Sans dragged the fist in and out, causing Papyrus to squirm with hearts practically coming out of his skull.

Flowey groaned when he noticed that the lanky skeleton began to lick at his chest, eyes rolling back into his head as the tongue stretched to move all around his stem. "Such a- a dumb, idiotic- shit-"

Papyrus moved his hand to pump the stem, earning squeals as he began to shove his tongue inside the sentient plant's mouth. He moaned himself, finding Sans jacking him off with his free hand. "I'm going to-"

"Do it," Flowey breathed as they broke apart for a breather, a string of spit keeping them connected.

"Sans?" Groaned Papyrus, finding the fist pounded much more frequently up inside him.

Sans smiled innocently, wasting time before eventually agreeing with, "Do it, bro! Make me a proud sinner!" 

"Yes, I will!" Papyrus fell to the ground during the burst he had, finding himself covered by the time he received his senses back. He noticed the two men in his life exchanging details of what to do the next time, making him blush and hide his face in his nearby discarded scarf. "My standards should be higher..." He mumbled, earning a laugh from both creatures.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about my absence, but please feel free to request a lot since I've found my writing acceptable again. I'm excited to hear more fun and sinful ideas from my audience, and I appreciate the positive feedback.


End file.
